In communications environments, such as those that include communications networks, it is beneficial to distinguish between operator repaired connections and intermittently available connections in the network. By making such a distinction, connections that have not been repaired are not reintegrated into the network. This avoids additional outages and recovery actions that negatively impact application function and performance.
Previously, in order to distinguish between operator repaired connections and intermittently available connections, an operator would send notification that the connection has been repaired. This, however, requires additional procedures and education for the operator.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for a hardware service action detection capability that does not rely on the operator. In particular, an improved hardware service action detection capability is needed.